


The Millennium Doll (When a Millennium Passes)

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dolls, F/M, Origin Story, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, like most fairytales, is how this sad tale starts. However, unlike most fairytales, the villain and the hero are one and the same... The origin of the Millennium Earl and the Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Millennium Doll (When a Millennium Passes)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my version of the Millennium Earl's origin, as well as the Heart of Innocence's. I wasn't going to put this up but after reading the Millennium Mask by Bobbit the Hobbit and talking to said author; I decided that I should. So I hope you all enjoy this

The Millennium Doll (When a Millennium Passes…)

Once upon a time, like most fairytales, is how this sad tale starts. However, unlike most fairytales, the villain and the hero are one and the same...

_A hug and a smile_   
_Not for others to see,_   
_These are the things_   
_You once offered to me._

A little girl with glowing blue eyes looks down at the small doll cradled in her arms. He is strange: grey skin, golden pools, long ears, and an eternal smile; his name is Adam. To this girl, Nyx, he is the world's greatest treasure, and it is a shame that he can't ever be shared with it. Nyx, all firey spunk and a mess of red hair, is just his opposite. Adam is calm, collected, and careful; she gets herself into more trouble than he can generally deal with on a weekly basis.  
You see, Nyx was the daughter of a local preacher (although if you called her that, she'd tell you right out that she had been adopted), and as such, her life was a constant hardship. Nyx was a satanic child in that man's opinion, but really, she was only a witch.  
It was with these gifts that she'd been graced that she made her only friend. He was the only one who cared whether she lived or died, and she was the only one who ever paid attention to him. It was this mutual love and need for one another that drove their lives and gave them reasons to continue on.  
"Adam," she murmurs.  
"Yes~?" The end of the word has a strange, happy lilt to it.  
"Nothing..."  
"Okay~!" Her turns around in her grasp to hug her like he has always done.

_Sparkling blue eyes_   
_Expressing all of you,_   
_In time they showed_   
_That you loved me too._

"Nyx~! Where are you~?" Adam's standing at the top of the staircase, slightly afraid to go down it due to his small stature.  
"I'm coming, Adam." The now-teenaged girl climbs up the stairs and picks him up so he can ride on her shoulder. "I have a surprise for you."  
"A surprise~? I love surprises~!"  
"I know. I think you're going to like your surprise."  
"What is it~? What is it~?"  
She chuckles. "His name is Lero, and he's going to join our little family."

* * *

Adam stares at the little pumpkin umbrella with wonder. "Lero~?" he asks, not expecting an answer.  
"Yes, Lero~?"  
"My name's not Lero, silly~! Yours is~!"  
"I know that, Lero~!" the umbrella huffed. "I don't know why I keep saying my name, Lero~..." Adam gasps and in a fit of childishness, starts checking over the other.  
Nyx came up to check on her new and old friends then. "Lero, Adam, I'm ba-" The scene before her seems very strange. "Adam, what are you doing?"  
The grey skinned doll looks up with wide, worried eyes. "Lero's broken~!"  
"He's broken?"  
"He can't talk properly~!"  
"I can talk just fine, Lero~. You're just a worrywart, Lero~."  
"I have a right to be." He crosses his arms and flops down on the floor, his face never changing, although Nyx can tell that he's pouting.  
"Adam..."  
"Hmm~?"  
"What do you say about having other new friends, siblings of a sort?"  
He automatically perks up. "Really~?" She nods. "Thank you~!"  
With a soft chuckle, she picks him up. "One day real soon, we'll all leave. Would you like that?"  
He cuddles into her chest. "Yeah. I'd like that~." He hums, ignoring Lero for the time being. "Nyx~?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you~."  
"I love you too."

_But time broke us apart,_   
_This I know._   
_That is truly why_   
_It was hard to see you go._

It wasn't uncommon for Nyx to come home with bruises or other marks of abuse that Adam would have to attend to, but the marks that she came home with the day she made Wisely terrified and infuriated the first doll. "I'm alright. I promise."  
"No you're not!" he screams, startling Road, Joyd and Desires who are just coming down the stairs to the dolls' attic home."You always say that you're fine, but he hurts you!~"  
"Adam, I-"  
"No~!" he screeched so loud that even Toriado who was on the roof could hear him. "I'm sick of hearing you say that you're fine~! You're not~!" A dark giggle escapes him, and a side that had been hidden for the better part of his life came out to play. "I will get them all. I will make them all pay. I'll rip out their throats with my own hands, if I have to. They're all guilty... All guilty..."  
"Adam..."  
Her voice snapped him from his vile thoughts. "Yes~?"  
"A-are you feeling alright?"  
"Uh huh~!"

* * *

That night as Nyx poured over her Grimoire, Adam slinks in and climbs up beside her. "What're you looking at~?"  
"The spell I used to animate you."  
"Why~?"  
"No reason."  
He growls softly. "That's a lie~. You promised that you'd never lie to me~." Then his face takes on a hurt look even with his damning smile. "Why'd you lie to me~?"  
She looks away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't like lying to you..."  
"So why~? What don't you want to tell me~?"  
She sighs. "You're worrying me, Adam. You've never said awful things like that before. So why did you?"  
"I don't know..."

_Our bond became_   
_An invisible vice._   
_Ensnared me and wrapped_   
_Around this heart of ice_

After Wisely came Fiidora, Maashiima, Raasura, Bondomu who had two heads, Rasutoru and Maitora; for the most part, they looked up to Adam, especially Rasutoru. He was the boss in their eyes; if Nyx wasn't there, he was definitely in charge. He kept them a secret and therefore safe in a world that would never accept them, and they were grateful.  
But he and Nyx had one secret that was never shared with the others: they were in love with one another.

Days passed, then years. Eventually, Nyx was seventeen. Her father had had enough if her strange witchiness by then and set up a secret trial. It was decided by the people of the village that she was to be burnt at the stake.

_It became a chain_   
_Trapping me to you._   
_My heart said never again,_   
_And yet still I knew_

Nyx didn't come on time one day, and it worried the dolls, Adam more so than anyone else. He sat up on the roof, waiting for a sign that she was coming. Instead, he saw the torches. Fear enveloped his heart, and he jumped back onto the windowsill. "Nyx is in trouble~!"  
But before they could leave, a great pain overcame all but Lero and they fell asleep.

* * *

Nyx, attached to a pyre, smiles and shouts out her curse to the sky. "Adam won't let this go quietly! I pray, no I wish that he will get what revenge he wants! With the last of my magic!" He voice echoed. "I give you real life, all of you!" She laughed so coldly as she burnt alive...

* * *

The dolls woke up a day later with a new life, a life without Nyx. The forms they had taken as dolls were what they were now, but Adam seemed more grotesque than even Joyd, Fiidora or Rassura. Adam's smile, still the same eternally damning grin, just creepier now that his happiness had dissipated. Only the want of revenge remained.  
All Adam wants anymore is that revenge against all of humanity.

_Despite this time of death_   
_When your soul would be free_

The first step in inacting said revenge was the slaughter of all who had ever harmed Nyx. With Lero (who unfortunately hadn't been touched by their witch's magic) by his side, he burnt every last house to the ground. Smoke choked out the moon and almost hid those who managed to stumble out. They never made it far before death overcame them, and he just smiled as he did it.  
The pastor received special treatment that Lero wished he hadn't been around to see. Body parts flew into the air, and blood soaked everything. But Adam still smiled...

It was almost a month later when he, while flipping through the Grimoire, found the spell to bring back the dead. That's when the rest of his dark plan came into play: he would make the souls of humans do the dirty work for him. But there was a catch, without a soul to take their place in death, the spirt's container would explode...

As Adam's dark reign rose, God blessed the Earth with the innocence fragments to protect themselves. However, the Heart of Innocence refused to take a stand against him and went into hiding. Why?  
Because Nyx is the Heart of Innocence. This is why Adam looks for her, always wanting her to come back.  
His title came from this yearning and the end of a poem that he says under his breath everyday. A human who had heard it, an exorcist called him it first when during battle, he carelessly looked up to the moon and said,

_"When a Millennium passes_   
_You'll come back to me."_

So forever, the Millennium Earl wonders, searching for his love...


End file.
